The Fox and the Hound
by Raphael Comet
Summary: A little piece written up after my D&D character died and to introduce my new one. It details Kazuhara "Kaz" Kobayashi's / Castel "Caz" Cupidski's and Reese Barkhorn's relationship and Kaz's/Caz's eventual death. Kaz and Reese are OCs from D&D sessions I was in.


_I once knew a guy…_

His name was Reese Barkhorn, but was known by his colleagues as the Hound. We were lovers at one point, then at another, then another once more. After a while, I began to lose track of how many times we'd broken up and gotten back together. Some days I wasn't even sure if we were still dating or not. You might think after all that he must be a horrible guy or have something wrong with him, but you'd be mistaken. He was kind, caring, and I loved everything about him. Maybe that's why I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him by letting him find out my secret. He was a member of Force Grey, after all. But, even so, I found myself not being able to live without him and rushed back to him, and every time I did, he never once said a word about it. He'd just embrace me in his arms and continue where we'd left off. I always wanted to tell him, not to keep him in the dark about who I really was any more, but I always hesitated. I couldn't do it. Then I'd end up breaking up with him to avoid hurting him; it was the lesser of two evils in my mind. The cycle continued on and on, but with each painful departure, there was a joyous reunion. I had always prayed that something would come along to break me away from this distressing dilemma. I was about to give up hope, but then, one day, I met this group of adventurers and eventually, my bonds with the Guild were broken. I was completely free. Maybe I could finally tell him the truth and we could happily be together. After I settled in with my new friends and took care of some matters that they'd gotten themselves into, I'd do it. I'd finally tell him the truth. I just needed the right moment…

_I once knew a girl…_

Her name was Castel Cupidski, or Caz for short. We dated for a while and broke up exactly fourteen times, but got back together just as many. She was a sweet girl with a lovable and reserved personality. She wouldn't hurt a fly, or at least, that was what she wanted you to believe. Her real name was Kazuhara Kobayashi, and until recently, she was a purveyor of weapons at the Guild's weapons shop, the Artistic Armory. That must've been why she was so reluctant to stay with me, her being tied to an assassin's guild and all. But I didn't care about that. She was also a Kitsune who was able to disguise herself as a human. In her fox form, she went by Kazuhara or "Kaz" and in her human form, she went by Castel or "Caz". The similar nicknames made it easier for me to find out her secret, which I eventually did. I am a detective, after all. But like I said. I didn't care about all that. I loved her for who she was on the inside, but I didn't tell her I knew her secret. I wanted her to be comfortable with it herself and tell me when she was good and ready. Until then, I'd remain here for her and endure every tragic breakup and eventual happy get-together. I'd endure it all just for her…

_I once loved a guy…_

How did it come to this? What had I truly gotten myself into? I never thought I'd find myself in this kind of situation in a million years. We were saving these people, right? So then why were M'naggo and I suddenly surrounded by them in a fight for our lives? My heart sank as the fighting began with M'naggo lashing out against one of the people there. I grabbed what little protection I had -my favorite dagger- and lunged at the guard in front of me who was preventing my escape through the door. I missed my attack and he slashed at me with his longsword, twice. The blade cut deep into my body and as I was reeling from the blow, I then felt another blade pierce my back from behind. The pain was immense and I soon found myself blacking out from it all. In my head, the thoughts swirled in a torrent of emotions. As I found myself coming to, I was being carried by someone and eventually tossed to the ground. My body ached but I felt surprisingly warm. I was overwhelmed with panic, fear, and dread. This was it. This was… how I died. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I couldn't see any of my friends around. I was alone, all alone in this cruel world filled with pain and suffering. I never wanted this, any of it. I just wanted to live my life as a weapons merchant and that was it. I had dreamed of being an accomplished assassin but that's all it was. A dream. I didn't belong out in the thick of things, fighting with the very weapons that I had been selling for so long. I had a promising future and it was stripped from my hands like everything else in my life. As my captor grabbed my head by the hair and pulled me up, the only thing I could think of was Reese. I hadn't told him yet. I had waited too long and now I'd never get the chance. A single tear rolled down my cheek as a cold, piece of metal skimmed along my neck. As he let go of me while blood began to pour from the wound, I closed my eyes for the final time and pictured him the best I could, filling my last dying thoughts with him and him only.

_I once loved a girl…_

After getting the report that Caz had died, I nearly died right there and then myself. I couldn't believe what I was reading as I reread it over and over again. How could she have died!? Where!? When!? She worked at a tavern the last I checked. It didn't make any sense and maybe they got it all wrong. Maybe it was a different person. I hoped for the best but the worst soon came as her funeral was arranged in front of Evergreen Tavern with her dead companions. Like when I first got the report, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. It wasn't until I attended the funeral that it completely sank in and became reality. Even though I had only seen her once or twice in her true form, I instantly recognized the fox figure lying among the dead there. Her pure, white hair and orange fur. It was Kaz, my beloved Kaz. She was truly gone. As a friend of hers lit the bonfire in front of her body, I remained incognito within the crowd. Barely anyone knew that we were dating so the less people who knew, the better. Whoever killed her was still out there, and until I got my revenge, I wasn't about to let them know I was coming after their heads. As her remains burned, I turned and left without saying a word. I had to keep composed and my mind focused on the task at hand. The Hound was on the hunt.


End file.
